The Eye In The Door
by Labrador Lover525
Summary: Summary : Insomnia usually claims her at the most inconvenient of times. Like now, for example, at midnight. So, like always, she continues this strange vigil that she's been doing for the past three weeks. ONESHOT REVIEWS VERY APPRECIATED


Author : Me, Lila. Co-Author: Blake

Disclaimer: We don't own Pokemon. But we do own the characters and story. We also don't own the little quote from Shakespeare.

Dart never really considered that she'd be wandering around at midnight inside her trainer's home. The Croagunk croaked softly, her yellow sacs inflating slowly while she contemplated her situation and options. At the moment she was crouching beneath the granite countertop isle in the kitchen. Moonlight filtered in through the window above the stove, painting the silver tile floor white with its glow. The faint illumination from the moon revealed Dart in her temporary hiding place.

Her body was mainly a bruised purple, the exceptions being the black and white bands around her midsection and her black tipped feet and hands. Her hands had three digits, the middle finger being orange. She was hunched over, hands on her thighs while she thought. During one of these certain bouts of waiting, a certain verse of literature came to Dart's mind. She looked out the glassy window from her position and whispered softly : "O sleep! O gentle sleep! Nature's soft nurse, how have I frighted thee, That thou no more wilt weigh my eyelids down And steep my senses in forgetfulness? Why rather, sleep, liest thou in smoky cribs, Upon uneasy pallets stretching thee, And hush'd with buzzing night-flies to thy slumber, Than in the perfum'd chambers of the great, Under the canopies of costly state, And lull'd with sound of sweetest melody?"

She tilted her head curiously, pondering where she'd heard those lines before. Then a thought came to her, not easily mind you, that gave her her answer. ' 2 Henry IV (3.1.7-16) by Shakespeare...' Ah, yes. Lillian had been given such literature as a gift at one point, which she'd forgot about, that she had managed to get ahold of.

Dart had quickly come to the realization that this Shakespeare man was a truly inspirational figure and that it took a long time learning how to read human language. But she had survived such pressing times. This thought brought her back to her current predicament. She hadn't slept properly for 3 weeks, which concerned her trainers. Right now she was quite bored with her location; Having subconsciously traced the patterns in the tiles approximately several times now.

Pushing herself up without so much as a grunt, Dart quickly regained her balance and waddled, yes waddled, to the kitchen's archway into the living room. The living room had a plush beige carpet and a cream colored wall with brown leather couches. The pictures on the wall were slightly blurry to Dart's unfocused black-rimmed yellow eyes which irritated her somewhat. The coffee table in the middle of the living room was untouched, it's possessions left to gather dust. She toddled past the forlorn table, barely giving the familiar photos placed on the table a second glance, before she exited the living room into the hallway that contained her trainer's bedrooms.

Creaking open the door, Dart peered into her trainer's room. Items of all kinds were sewn about the white carpeted room in disarray, some books, others stuffed pokemon dolls, or just miscellaneous objects that Dart never really paid attention to. Posters of region maps were pinned to the beige colored walls, the writing was barely legible because of the lack of light. Dart's eyes trailed to her trainer's bed, where a mound of blankets lay. Her trainer's brunette hair was splayed across the soft pillows in tangled lumps and her freckled face seemed peaceful as Dart walked over to her bed silently. Dart could make out a small indentation where she had laid just moments before she had risen to wander the house. She regretted it now.

Her trainer, Lillian, was a heavy sleeper. So it was easy to get out of bed without her noticing. Lillian's freckled face was soft and it gave her a childish appeal, but Lillian was also somewhat heavyset. She wasn't fat, nor skinny, just... Fluffy... A scowl instantly made its way onto the frog-like Pokemon's face. She was starting to sound like Lillian..

"Dear Lord, please help us if that squirrel ever grows a backbone..." Dart commented, thinking about the energetic, yet cowardly, Sentret that she shared a living space with. "If he started acting like his trainer, then we'd have to throw em' both in an asylum..." The Sentret's trainer, Brad Mills, was a stubborn, yet strange skinny fellow and Lillian's childhood friend. Dart was pulled out of her musings by Lillian's deep blue eyes opening to reveal themselves.

"Oh SH-!" Lillian scrambled upwards after realizing that Dart was awake and VERY close up in front of her face. Dart tilted her head with an air of mocking innocence, as if asking 'Did I do that?' Lillian huffed, but didn't go off on one of her tirades about tying bells to Dart's feet again. Instead she frowned, worry dampening her blue eyes as she asked, "Can't sleep again, huh?"

Dart only nodded vaguely, rubbing at one of her bloodshot yellow eyes tiredly. Lillian smiled as a small laugh escaped her cracked lips. Lillian patted the space next to her in a welcoming manner, an invitation to lay down and sleep... Dart crashed headfirst into the soft mattress as Lillian pulled the blanket over her and gripped her Croagunk in a hug. Dart heard her trainer's voice mutter one last thing before she fell into the gentle clutches of sleep.

"Sweet Dreams, Dartzy..."


End file.
